Forever
by goodbyelove93
Summary: Jake is back from Romania and he knows Miley's secret. Now they can finally be together without having to hide anything. Basically a fluffy fic! MileyJake Was previously titled Hannah or Miley? Story line changed so i changed the title!
1. Hannha Montana?

Chapter One

Miley was so annoyed! She and Jake were finally together but now he was in Romania. Sure, he would be back this weekend, but she had waited so long! She really didn't want to wait any longer. She really like him, and she just wanted to be with him. She only hoped that he would still want to be with her…

"Oh no!" she thought, "What if Jake found someone else inn Romania?" She didn't know what she would do!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Three days later_

Miley was sitting in her living room, on the couch. Lilly was coming over because they were going to Jake's Welcome Home party. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, which was strange, since Lilly never knocked.

Miley got up to answer the door, but was completely surprised when she saw who was there. "Jake!" she yelled hugging him. She was really shocked but extremely happy to see him.

"Hey, Miley", he said, hugging her tightly, "I am so happy to see you. I really missed you!" He bent down and kissed gently. Then he pulled away, took her hand, and led her over to the couch.

"Jake, we have to go…we have to get to your party!" she told him. He was smiling at her and she really wanted to be alone with him, but there were other people who wanted to see him too.

"I don't want to go to the party." He told her simply. When she looked at him quizzically, he continued, "I just want to be with you right now. Let's go down to the beach, or something. Besides, I have something I need to talk to you about."

They went to the beach, and were walking along the ocean, when Jake turned to Miley and stopped. "Miley, I really missed you, and I want you to know that while I was in Romania, I only thought of you." He began. She started to blush, and he want on, "I really want to be with you and I'm sorry that I was away for so long. But I want you to know that you can trust me."

When he told her this, she felt like she should tell him the truth about her. She knew she could trust him, but was she ready for him to know?

"Jake there is something I should tell you", she began. "I'm…" she trailed off but Jake finished the sentence for her.

"Hannah Montana?" he asked.

A/N: ok so idk if u will like this at all…I'm not even sure if I like this, but I had the idea so I figured…please review…even if u hated it it will help me later on if u tell me…for anyone who actually liked it, please review…if I get five by tomorrow I will update then!


	2. Well

Chapter Two

"What?" Miley asked Jake. "But how did you….I mean…how could you possibly…Jake?" She was dumbstruck. How did he find out, and how long had he known?

"Miley, I know you're probably really mad, but I can explain!" he told her frantically. He was freaking out now; he didn't want her to be mad at him!

"Mad? Jake, why would I be mad? I mean, I'm definitely surprised, but I'm not mad!" she told him. "But how did you find out…and how long have you known?" she asked him. She was amazed…no one would have told him, so how did he figure it out?

They walked away from the ocean, hand in hand, and sat down on the beach. They tuned to face each other, both wondering what was going to happen.

"Okay, well, I've known since we did that episode together. I was telling you about…well, you, and you got all spastic. You flipped when I mentioned your name, then you changed your mind about the kiss when you found out how I really felt about you. I mean I was always somewhat attracted to Hannah, but I didn't know why since I loved you, and I—", he was telling her everything very casually when she cut him off.

"What? You…you love me?" she asked quietly. She looked at him, and their eyes met, and she knew he was for real.

"Well, duh, Miley!" he told her, surprised she didn't expect him to say that.

"Oh, okay…" her voice trailed off.

"So anyway, I figured that something was up. Then I looked at Hannah, and I saw your face and your eyes, and I knew it was you. I figured I would wait until you were ready to tell me, though."

"Wow, I really underestimated you, Jake!" she told him standing up. She reached down to pull him up, and they made their way back to Miley's house. "We'd better get going…you still have a party waiting for you. I just have to go home and grab something first." She told him.

"Okay, Miley."

They went back to Miley's, and Jake waited on the couch, while Miley went to her room to get her jacket. When she came back, Jake stood up and smiled at her, "You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go…oh, wait…" she turned back around to him, "By the way, Jake,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too!" she told him. Then he gave him a quick kiss, grabbed his hand, and walked out the door.

A/N: ok what did u think? I got nine reviews so I figured I'd update today…please keep reviewing!


	3. News from everyone

Chapter 3

Miley and Jake walked into the party hand in hand. Everyone cheered and rushed up to greet Jake. Everyone was really happy and excited.

"Jake, how about I go talk to Lily and Oliver, and you can catch up with everyone?" Miley asked Jake over all over the noise. She really wanted to let them know that Jake knew her secret. She figured they'd be alright with it, considering that he figured it out. Besides she had to tell Lily that he loved her! She was so excited.

"That's fine, I will be over in a few minutes." He answered her. He figured she'd probably want to fill them in on everything, and he didn't want her to have to get swarmed by a million people.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. When she saw Lily and Oliver, she ran over to them. Once, they saw her coming, they made their way towards her. She was shocked when she noticed they were holding hands.

"Hey guys! I have big news…but from the looks of it so do you!" she said excitedly. "SPILL!"

"Well, we are kind of…" Lily started.

"Together." Oliver finished for her. Then he turned to Miley, "What is your news? Wait, Miley did you tell him? I mean that's cool if you did, but are you sure that he won't tell. He's a cool guy and everything and, I know he's your boyfriend but—" he began rambling and spazing until Miley finally cut him off.

"Oliver he already knew. Besides, I love him…and he loves me so…" she let her voice trail off.

"Okay, that's cool." Lily said. She was happy for Miley.

"Very cool!" came a voice from behind Miley, as a strong arm slid around her waist. She looked up into Jake's eyes, and she smiled. She didn't ever want him to leave her side, with his arm around her, holding her close to him, she felt safe.

A/n: I know its short but I don't have a lot of time right now…I will update ASAP! Promise! Please review…oh and I know that the title doesn't seem like it has anything to do with the story, but it will. I actually have the rest planned…I know its weird I'm not generally organized! Ok shutting up please review!


	4. Forever

A/n: I thought I was going to do something else with this but I changed my mind…so I am renaming the story…its basically just gonna be short and fluffy…maybe like two or three more chapters so…vote on a new name for the story in your review! Once I change it I will pm anyone who reviewed!

Chapter 4

"_Very cool!" came a voice from behind Miley, as a strong arm slid around her waist. She looked up into Jake's eyes, and she smiled. She didn't ever want him to leave her side, with his arm around her, holding her close to him, she felt safe._

Later on, Miley, Jake, Lily, and Oliver were sitting at a table together. Jake was telling Lily and Oliver about him knowing and how he found out.

"So you knew for a while then?" Oliver asked him.

"Yeah. So how have you guys been? It's been a while…" Jake said, taking a sip of hi soda.

"Good!" they replied in unison.

"Oh, by the way, Lily, how are the moose?" Jake asked as he burst out laughing.

Lily blushed fiercely, remembering the stupid comment she once made to him as Lola. She was so embarrassed; she didn't know what to say. Thankfully a slow song came on, and Oliver asked her to dance.

"You wanna dance?" Miley asked Jake. She began to stand up, but he grabbed her hand to pull her back down. "What?"

"No, right now I just want to sit here with you." He told her. She smiled, sat back down, and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her close to him. "I love you, Miley," he whispered in her ear, "and I hope you know that I am never letting you go."

She twisted her head around to look at him, "Good, because if you did, I would have to hurt you!" she laughed. "Promise you will be here forever?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Of course, Miley. Forever." He leand down and kissed her softly.

"I love you too. Forever." Miley said. Then she turned back around and rested her head on his shoulder once more.

They sat there, like that, for the rest of the party. Both were thinking about how lucky they were to have each other. Miley knew that with Jake by her side, she could do anything.


	5. Nightmares and reassurances

Chapter 5

That night, after the party, Miley went home. She was really tired as it had been a long day. She went straight to bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was three am, and Miley had just woken up from a nightmare. Jake had come back, and she told him, but it was different. He didn't already know, and she ended up dumping him.

It was just a bad dream, so Miley didn't know why it had her so upset, but it did. She knew she was only fourteen, but she loved Jake. She knew it and no one could tell her that she didn't know what love is.

She needed to talk to Jake, but it was three in the morning. She decided to call him anyway; he would understand. She picked up her phone, and dialed his cell number. He picked up after one ring.

"Miley?" he asked in a tired voice. "Are you okay?" he sounded worried, and Miley liked that.

"I guess…not really…no. I had a bad dream. You came back but we broke up. Jake, I know this sounds stupid, but it really upset me." She hoped he didn't think she was being dumb.

"Miley, it was a dream. I love you, and we aren't breaking up. Ever. End of story. If we broke up I don't know what I would do. Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Jake it's three in the morning!" she exclaimed but she wanted to go. "Sure." She told him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey. You alright?" he asked her. He walked right over to her and hugged tightly. She wraped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his jacket. He held he like that, vowing he would never let her go.

"I love you." She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"Forever?" he asked her, wiping away a tear.

"Forever." She told him. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well, what if I said that I will love you long after forever is over?" he asked her smiling.

"I'd say…good." She told him. He reached up and put his hand on her face. Then he kissed her gently and pulled her into a hug once more.

"I won't evr let anyone hurt you…I can slay more than zombies, you know." He whispered into her ear.

"I know." She told him.

A/n: I know having the whole episode be a dream is stupid, but I hate not having my story comply with the episodes, if something different happened. I hated that they broke up, but I had to make the episode fit in somehow! Please don't hurt me. It's definiatly not over yet, because this is the most fun I have ever had writing a story. Please review but I have a few things I would like you to vote on:

How many more chapters?

Should there be an old gf he tells off, or should like something happen to Miley, like…idk…?

Sequal?

On a scale of one to ten (ten is best) how would you rate this story and why?

Who else absolutely hated the episode last night?

Please review and let me know.


	6. The Locket

Chapter 6

One day about a week later, Miley and Jake were at the beach. It was a warm day, and the sky was clear. They were lying on a blanket, talking about their favorite movies.

"No way," said Jake. "I mean it's a good movie, but you only like the dude in it!" he said discussing _The Patriot_.

"It's a good movie! And who cares if I do think he's kind of cute?" she said defending herself.

"Um, I don't know, oh wait…me, your boyfriend!" he said laughing. He looked into her blue eyes. They were the color of the ocean, and he could get lost in her eyes just as easily as he could get lost in the sea.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, Miley, just thinking about how beautiful you are." he told her, brushing a loose strand of hair away fro her face.

She blushed. "Jake," she whispered, "I love you." She told him.

"Everybody does!" he told her smiling, "but as long as you do too, I'm happy." He said softly.

"You are the biggest egomaniac I have ever met!" she laughed at him.

"Oh well…you love me anyway, but I love you more!" he said.

He leaned in to kiss her, but then came a voice from behind him, "Hey, Jakey!"

He turned around to find Rachel, his ex girlfriend, standing there. She didn't look too happy with him, but he didn't really care.

"Rachel." He greeted her bitterly.

"So, Miley, I'm glad he's finally with you, but just wait, soon he will be talking about some other girl nonstop." Rachel said smirking.

"Rachel, what do you want?" Jake asked her getting annoyed. He had a really bad feeling she was going to try and ruin this on him.

"Nothing," she lied, "I was just cleaning my room, and I found this." She told him pulling out a locket he had given to her. "I hadn't been able to open it before, but I got it opened today. Forever is getting shorter every day isn't it?" she asked tossing on their beach blanket before walking away.

Miley picked it up and opened it, wondering what it said.

_I love you. Forever. Jake_

She just stared at it, as a single tear rolled down her check. She looked up at Jake, who was just staring at her with an unidentifiable expression on his face. Was it guilt? Sadness? She didn't know.

She got up from the blanket, glanced down at him, shook her head, and ran away, still holding the locket. She didn't want to go home and face her dad, she didn't want to see Lily or Oliver either. So she went to Rico's to get an ice cream and think; she forgot that Jackson was working today.

When she got there, she wiped away more tears, which had begun to flow uncontrollably. She sat down at the counter, staring at the ground, hoping no one would notice she was crying.

"Can I get you anything?" someone asked her.

"A chocolate ice cream, please." She said, as she put two dollars on the counter.

"Miles?" the person said. She looked up to see Jackson looking at her with a worried look. "Miles, what happened?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Jackson, I am fine." She told him quietly.

"No you aren't…What happened? You can te—" he stopped mid sentence. "Where is he?" Jackson asked.

"Who?" she asked him.

"Jake. Where is he? I am gonna kill him!" Jackson told her. "No one hurts my little sister!" he jumped over the counter and began to make his way towards the beach.

"Jake! What did you do to her?" he yelled as soon as he saw him. Jake was still sitting on the blanket.

"Jackson, look I can explain!" Jake said, scrambling to get up.

"You have two minutes! Explain." Jackson said. He wanted to just scream at the dude now, but he knew how Miley felt, so he decided to give Jake a chance. A small chance.

"Ok so…"

A/n: okay what do you thin? Please review! I will update tomorrow if I get at least 10 reviews…wait I can't ok if I get ten I will update tonight…hopefully but I am going away for the weekend so I might not be able to ok just review and don't hurt me. Also, if you are going to make suggestions, please make sure that they comply with the rating of this story! I don't want reviews with stuff that should be rated M…if you do I will use that filter thing. I have only had one problem but I don't want another one! I am not going to mention a name, you know who you are, but please don't let it happen again. Reviews may have suggestions, I like that, but not when they aren't for this rating! Thank you!


	7. Why?

Chapter 7

"Ok, so Miley and I were just at the beach when my ex, Rachel, came over. She tossed a locket at us. Miley opened it, and it said 'I love you. Forever. -Jake'. That is something I said to Miley, and it is kinda like our thing.

"I never gave that locket to Rachel, nor did I actually buy it for her. I bought it for Miley, and was planning on giving to her to prove that I really did care about her. I had been carrying it around in my pocket for weeks. Then I started going out with Rachel, but I still carried it with me everywhere.

"One day I was at the movies with Rachel. I went to get money out of my pocket, but the locket came out too. Rachel grabbed and was all 'Oh, for me?' took it, and put it on. Rachel was never supposed to have the locket; it was for Miley all along!" Jake finished, out f breath from explaining so frantically.

Jackson considered for a minute, trying to decide whether the story was true or not.

"Come on, Jackson, you've gotta believe me. I love your sister and would never hurt her! I never even liked Rachel! I only went out with her because I felt bad saying no…then I dumped her because I couldn't stand to see Miley hurting. Rachel even told Miley that whenever I was with her, I talked about Miley!"

"I want to believe you, Jake." Jackson told him, "I've never seen Miles so happy…but how can I be sure?" Jackson asked, still trying to decide.

"I can prove it! I had an _M_ engraved at the tip…Rachel must have never seen it! Do you know what Miley did with the locket?" Jake was excited now. He had a chance to prove he was telling the truth. He wanted to fix this…he didn't like that he had hurt Miley.

"Umm…I think she still has it. Let's go!" Jackson answered quickly.

They walked back over to Rico's. Jake stood back, while Jackson gently tapped a still crying Miley on the shoulder. "Miles?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" she said turning around to face him. Then she saw Jake. She looked straight into her eyes with so much sorrow, regret, and guilt that she couldn't stand it. For a second she felt like she had hurt him, but then became aware again, of the tears rolling quickly down her cheek. She wanted so badly to look away, but she couldn't, she loved him so much and she wondered why he didn't feel the same way. She wanted him to see the pain he had caused her.

She felt so many different emotions toward him, and couldn't understand it. She wanted him to go away, to leave her alone _forever_. She wanted him to apologize, and tell her how sorry he as. She wanted him to taker her in his arms, and whisper into her ear that everything was okay. She wanted him to try as hard as he could to win her back, while she stood by and watched him feel what she felt. More than anything, she wanted him to hold her, apologize, tell her how sorry he was, tell her how much he loved her, and tell her he would love her forever. She wanted an explanation as well.

For some reason she didn't understand, she got up, walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Although surprised immensely, he immediately pulled her close to him and put his arms around her waist.

After a minute or so she looked up, into his eyes. "I still love you. Forever. But I need an explanation, Jake. I just don't understand. Nothing makes sense. I should hate you but I don't. Why?" She sighed and resumed her previous position.

"Give me the locket." He told her softly. She handed it to him, and he lifted it so that the tip of the heart was level with her eyes. "Look." He told her.

She gasped when she saw the tiny _M_ that was engraved there. She suddenly didn't care why Rachel had it or how she got it. It had been intended for her, so he was seriously in love with her. Right now, that was all that mattered. She looked back up into his eyes, then kissed him gently on the lips.

"Miley, I have always loved you, and I always will. Without you, I would have nothing. I need you with me, Forever."

I will be there." She told him.

They walked back to their blanket on the beach, and watched the sun set. Miley was leaning on Jake, and he had his arms around her.

_Forever_

A/N: okay so that's the end… I might do a sequel, but I will leave that up to you…if I do do one, would you prefer like their life as adults, with kids, or like a problem when Jake gets seen kissing Hannah? Or both eventually? Or I could just not do a sequel and do a completely new story…up to u! let me know…please review!! Thank you all so much for all you support, encouragement, and praise for this story…it really means a lot to me!


End file.
